Melissa Knightfall
Name: Melissa Cara Knightfall-Deitus Age: 37 Status: Alive Race: Human Affiliations: Haven Army, Kingdom of Haven Occupation: (Former) Grand General of Haven Army, Queen of Haven Titles/Aliases: Grand General Knightfall, Queen Deitus, Lady Knightfall, The White Knight Birthday: October 21 Melissa Knightfall Deitus was a Grand General in the Haven army, the wife of Michael Deitus, mother of Angel Deitus, and the Queen of Haven. She was assassinated to begin the Aranos Saga, but has been revealead to be alive, having extensively faked her own death in order to uncover the purpose of a mysterious group that previously served Rodes, and had their eyes set on Haven. She has since returned fully to Haven. Appearance Melissa stands at 5'10, taller than her husband. She has long silver hair, past her shoulders. She has brilliant hazel eyes, and a scar across her left cheek. She is slightly large in body size, though this is mostly muscle, having served in the military from a very early age. She has numerous scars on her body, two on her left thigh, one across her naval, and one on her right arm. Melissa is usually seen in her armor, which is something she is famously known for across the land. Her plate armor is a pristine shining white, giving her the title of "The White Knight", and after her marriage, "The White Queen". Her shoulderguards have the form of dragon heads. When not in her armor, Melissa still wears mostly all white. White cloth pants, with a white blouse, but her boots are black. Since becoming Queen, she now wears very regal and elegant robes when making public appearances and during meetings. She also wears the Queen's crown, and wears more jewelery. Melissa has a single diamond stud on the left side of her nose. Her voice is reserved, but full of confidence and command. Abilities & Powers Military As a Grand General within the Haven Army, Melissa holds great power and authority. She is capable of leading the land's army herself, a duty all of her rank can, and must uphold if needed. Melissa is one of the army's best fighters. The reason she has the epithet "The White Knight", is because the reason her armor remains pristine, is that she remains virtually untouched in most battles. She holds tremendous skill with her longsword, and is famously known for her perfection in the ways of parrying, so much, that she makes it look like an art form. A drill which she holds every day at dawn, is ordering one hundred soldiers to surround her, and to try and attack her. She is yet to have a blow landed on her. Melissa is also a reknowned tactician, and is counted among the War Council. Royalty Melissa is the Queen of Haven, and holds authority second only to her husband, Michael. However, she rarely, if ever, uses this authority, as she much prefers her post in the army. She will however, take part in every meeting, and always voices her thoughts and opinions on the matter at hand. Personality Melissa is loved and adored by her people all across the land for her kind heart and benevolence. She is sincere, honest, yet also very fierce, and stands her ground when challenged. Melissa enlisted in the military at a very early age, and as such, is very punctual, and organized. She has a very flexible stance on justice. During the corrupt reign of the nobles, Melissa did not protect nor show any sympathy towards them as they were being killed by The Pack. In certain cases, Melissa believes the end justifies the means, as shown when she actually somewhat agreed with Aranos views on the direction Haven was going, and was already working behind the scenes in an attempt to secure a better future for Haven. Relationships Michael Melissa is Michael's wife, and knew him since he was 9 years old. He left the life of royalty behind him and came to work on her parents farm. Being his elder, she constantly bossed him around and gave him a hard time, despite, or because the fact that he was a prince. Over the years she would secretly develop an infatuation with him, and the two fell in love during their teenage years. The rest, as they say, is history. She has however, begun to show signs of wishing Michael would take a more hands on approach to justice. Deitus Family Melissa showed great contempt for Michael's siblings, particularly Gabriel. She was fully against the direction the country was going, so much that she left her post as Marshall during their reign. She seemed to be on good terms with princess Liandrah, however, and despite leaving her post, remained as her personal bodyguard. Melissa hates Lucifer with all her being. Nobles Although it's her duty to protect the Nobles of Haven, Melissa did nothing during the time when they were being targetted by The Pack. She believes those who use deception and mockery to attain power are fools and deserve nothing less than death. Country As stated above, Melissa is loved and adored by her people all across the land for her kind heart and benevolence. James Price The relationship between Melissa and James is one of mostly grudged respect. She obeyed his commands to the letter her entire military career, even if some of them were distasteful. However, she had a very clear line drawn, and when it was crossed, she abandoned her post entirely. When she returned, she continued serving Price faithfully, and is very grateful that the Grand Commander has slowly begun turning around towards benevolence. However, as she is now Queen of Haven, Price is as honorbound to serve her as he is to Michael. Melissa however still holds a negative outlook on James, as the man is yet to show any real respect to her husband, the King. Lyle Odrahn Melissa despises Lyle and can't stand the man. The reason for this has been finally revealed, with Lyle several years ago drunkenly feeling up on her at a party. The Pack Melissa is yet to be shown directly interacting with any members of The Pack, but she trusts her husbands judgement on them. Category:People Category:Royalty Category:Soldier Category:Human Category:Alive